


Energy Drain

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This definitely falls under the category of 'Shit Washington Needs To Know'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy Drain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): Tucker passes out in battle because the sword drains his energy and Washington just freaks the fuck out because he's like "WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME THIS COULD HAPPEN?!" Could be shippy or not.

Washington had often wondered why, even though Tucker always carried his sword around with him, he hardly ever used it. From what he’d heard, Tucker’s technique was just to swish it around wildly. That was _not_ how to use a sword. Wash could only recall one instance where Tucker had used the sword, and that had been against Felix, which seemed like a rather unfair fight considering he couldn’t recall if Tucker had even tried to use the sword properly. 

They’d started to run low on ammunition, and whilst Donut was still able to toss grenades, Tucker and Wash had needed to switch to using their weapons that weren’t firearms. Wash had a pair of knives that Connie had given to him back in his Freelancer days that he couldn’t part with. He’d handed his rifle and pistol to the Andersmith and Bitters as they’d run out of ammo not too long ago. Tucker had done the same with his rifle, passing it to Palomo.

Wash didn’t know when Tucker had fallen. He’d heard the sound of a body falling to the ground and a shout from Caboose. Wash had turned and the yell that tore from his throat surprised not only the solider’s in his command, but him as well. Tucker was face down in the dirt, the energy sword dead in his hands.

“Cover me!” Wash shouted.   
“Affirmative,” Came Freckle’s robotic reply.  
A spray of bullets kept enemies at bay whilst Wash raced out to carry Tucker’s body back behind their cover.

Wash’s hands shook as he unclipped the seals on Tucker’s helmet. He couldn’t see any blood, and in his panic he hadn’t checked Tucker’s vitals on his HUD.

“Tucker?” He looked lifeless and Wash began to fear for the worst.

“Agent Washington?” Caboose asked. His voice was loud, shouting over the sounds of gunfire, but he seemed genuinely concerned. “Tucker will be okay.”

“He’s barely breathing, Caboose. We should get a medic,” Wash stated.  
“We don’t need one, Wash,” Caboose shouted. “Tucker will be okay. He is just sleeping!”

Wash sighed. He really didn’t want to have this conversation with Caboose right now.

“Caboose, Tucker might be…”

“No, Caboose is right,” Simmons cut in over the communications channel. “We’ve seen this once before. If Tucker uses the energy sword too much, he passes out. We don’t know why. I think that it’s powered by his own life force and every time he uses it, years are taken from him!”

“Nerd,” Grif said.

“What? Why did no one tell me this!? This is kind of thing is titled ‘Shit Washington should know about!’. You should know if one of your team mates could collapse at any given second on the battlefield. He shouldn’t even be using the weapon if that’s a possibility! What if he gets injured, or killed?! What then?”

“Wash, you’re really overreacting,” Simmons said. “Tucker’s fine.”

“ONE OF MY MEN ALMOST DIED!” Wash screeched.

“Overreacting.”

Wash took a second to breathe. He could talk about this later. He could ask why Tucker didn’t mention it, he could ask if there was anything he could do to help. He could explain just how his heart had almost stopped seeing Tucker in a collapsed heap on the ground. He could talk about it as much as he wanted after the battle was won.

“He’ll really be okay?” Wash asked. He really didn’t want to get his hopes up. Too many friends had died already, but the Reds hadn’t lied to him before, why would they start now?

“Naps fix everything. Once he’s had a bit of shut eye, he’ll be fine,” Grif affirmed.

Wash closed the seals on Tucker’s helmet before nodding to Caboose. “Caboose, help me get Tucker out of here to somewhere safe.”


End file.
